


Just on a Whim

by Estirose



Category: Kaboom (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Kaboom needs a talking-to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just on a Whim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curuchamion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/gifts).



"KA-BOOOOM!" the Kaboom (of the earth-shattering variety, which thankfully didn't do any shattering, for the other Kabooms would have said something about it).

"Dude," Kaboom, the bike, said, looking at the large cloud that represented the earth-shattering variety, "I have places to go, people so see, so if you'd kind of *not do that*…."

"Sorry," the bigger Kaboom rumbled. "But wouldn't you like to be just like me?" The last was in an attempted sing-song voice.

"Dude, it's like… you've made Kaboom-the-cereal lose half her bits, and I can tell Kaboom-the-floor-cleaner's lost half his… stuff. Seriously."

The voice sounded even more apologetic. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it!"

Hopping into view, the breakfast cereal somehow caught what was left of her contents. "You should be. I make kids so happy and you're making me lose all my clowns and bears and…." She sniffled.

"And how am I supposed to clean this damn tile if you keep shaking me all over the place? Couldn't you Kaboom somewhere else?" the cleaner asked, glaring, dragging a mop behind him. "Floors to clean, people to make happy… why don't you go somewhere and do just that?"

"Large explosions don't make people happy?" the very large Kaboom asked in a very small voice.

"They do when you warn for them," the cleaner said. "So go… shoo!"

"Don't be so mean," the breakfast cereal said. "Let's teach him how to do it right, okay?"

"You mean it?" the very large noise asked hopefully.

"Sure! I'm a cheery breakfast cereal, what else can I do? Let's have fun!"

The tile cleaner harumphed, but the bike waggled a wheel cheerfully. "Nothing wrong with having fun."

Up in the skies, the explosion laughed.


End file.
